dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Eukestauzia
, also known as the El Kadsreian Eukestauzian Territory is a El Kadsreian territory in the Red Sea. It is primarily inhabited by Eukestauzian Arabs and Kazakh people. It's capital is Priazia. It is the only El Kadsreian territory in the Arab reigon, with 242 square kilometres (93 sq mi) and a population of 10,838 recorded in March 2019. The official languages spoken are English, Eukestauzian, Kazakh, and Arabic. It is a offshore financial haven along with Seahaus, the Ikeda Islands, Taugaran, and the El Kadsreian Antarctic Territory. History Eukestauzia was first discovered in the Bronze Age, but no further contact was made until 1849. In 1857, Eukestauzian Kingdom was formed and lasted until it became an external territory of the United Arab Republic in 1958. In March 1970, the United Arab Republic sold Eukestauzia to the Vlokozu Union for US$500 million, and as a result it became a territory of the Vlokozu Union. After the Vlokozu Union dissolved, Eukestauzia became a territory of El Kadsre. On June 6, 2014, Eukestauzia declared independence from El Kadsre, leading to the creation of the Third Eukestauzian Kingdom. An independence rally occurred in Priazia but led to a shootout between biker gangs hired for protection and the police. On June 8, 2014, the movement's leader George Tauheed was deported to his father's native (but ended up taking asylum in the embassy in , ), leading to the end of the Third Eukestauzian Kingdom. Communications Most of Eukestauzia's radio stations are on the shortwave band. The nation is linked to North America by satellite communications for telephone and television service. The territory of Eukestauzia is served by eight television stations: El TV Kadsre Eukestauzia on Channel 1, EukeTV by RGN on Channel 2, PBS (Priazia Broadcasting Service) on Channel 3, BTV Eukestauzia on Channel 4, ETVKE Islam on Channel 5, ETVKK on Channel 6, Eukestauzia Television on Channel 7, and M8TV on Channel 8. While Eukestauzia uses PAL and NTSC interchangeably for television broadcasts, the local telecommunications provider (VTC Télé) carries many North American and Middle Eastern/North African television stations and cable/satellite channels, converted from various other standards. Fire Services There are six fire stations in Eukestauzia. * Both airports, Priazia Airport and Michael Vlokozu Memorial Airport, have their own fire services. * The Radisson Blu Priazia Resort has it's own fire service as well. * Priazia Fire Service - Located in Andre Kayrlislopvoslky Square in Priazia with five apparatuses – 2 pumpers, aerial and hazmat. * Darzia Fire Service - Located in Darzia with four apparatuses – aerial, hazmat, mini pumper and larger pumper. * Vlokozustan Fire Service - Located in Vlokozustan with three apparatuses – hazmat, larger pumper, and aerial. * Cailliza Fire Service - Located in Cailliza with four apparatuses – aerial, 2 pumpers, and hazmat. While most apparatus are older second hand units from North America (mainly from the United States and the former Vlokozu Union countries) and other Middle Eastern/North African countries (mainly from Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Algeria, and Israel), Vlokozustan acquired an aerial ladder from the United States and a mini pumper from Italy in 2015. Firefighters in the territory are alerted to station calls by siren. Whilst Priazia and Vlokozustan use second-hand Thunderbolt 7000 sirens from Kuwait to alert firefighters to the call, Cailliza and Darzia received Federal Signal 2001 sirens from the United States in 2018. Railways There are three railways in Eukestauzia. Due to being an El Kadsreian territory, all are under AAR regulations. * The al-Rafeeq Halal Meats plant in Vlokozustan has it's own railway, al-Rafeeq Meat Transport (reporting mark ARMX). It is run by older second-hand EMD diesels from North America. * EKRail operates a freight line from Priazia to Cailliza, run by Budd SPV-2000 railcars and two second-hand EMD GP30 diesels. * PTEK operates a commuter line run by older second-hand trams from the former Soviet Union. * BTTUEKN operates bus routes. Category:El Kadsre Category:Eukestauzia Category:1857 Category:1970 Category:Territories Category:El Kadsreian territories Category:1970s